A variety of continual and continuous glucose sensors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying analytes in a biological fluid sample, for example, glucose sensors that continually or continuously measure glucose concentration in a host. Typically, these glucose sensors require a reference glucose measurement with which to calibrate the sensor-measured glucose values. Additionally, long-term implantable glucose sensors typically request regular updates of calibration, for example new reference glucose values every day, week, or month. Accordingly, a user has typically been required to keep track of and even stay close to (for example, carry) a device associated with the continuous glucose sensor that receives and processes data from the continuous glucose sensor. Additionally, a user has typically been required to carry a separate device that provides a reference glucose value for calibration of the continuous glucose sensor. Many times additional hardware, such as cables, test strips, and other auxiliary devices are necessary to connect, test, and otherwise use the devices. Therefore, the use of a continuous device can be cumbersome, particularly when the user is away from home.
Furthermore, continuous sensors have conventionally been calibrated using a reference glucose monitor that uses different measurement technology than that of the continuous sensor, which can increase the error within the calibrated sensor values. For example, an implantable glucose sensor that contains a membrane containing glucose oxidase is typically calibrated using self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) test strip-based measurement values. Unfortunately, such SMBG tests have an error of ±20% and additionally cannot be calibrated by the user. Furthermore, because the reference measurement device (for example, SMBG) is independent from the continuous glucose sensor, the possibility of accuracy in reporting time of SMGB can be prone to human error.